Treble Cleft
by cherryvvoid
Summary: All those years of playing the cello left her unprepared. As much as it pained her to admit it, she should have picked the flute. SI-as-Tayuya. SI-Tayuya/Shikamaru. Tayuya/Kimimaro sibling relationship.
1. Instruments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Let it be said that she absolutely _abhorred_ wind instruments.

Any one could easily blow into a hole and press some buttons but it took serious skill to swipe a bow across a series of strings and create a sound so beautiful people are reduced to tears.

Which was exactly the reason she loved the cello - or any string instrument really - with a passion that burned even flames themselves.

It was _elegant_, it was _sophisticated_, much more so than spitting into a metal tube.

Besides it wasn't impressive if someone got into Juliard playing some useless thing like the flute.

But though she loved the string family more than she could ever express, right about now she regretted not learning how to play the recorder at the very least.

And she didn't think Hot Cross Buns would help her be able to summon and control three giant demons.

Staring upwards the recently dubbed 'Uta no Tayuya' watched the old pink haired woman play her music and direct the four tiny wooden dolls to dance.

Dolls that she had conjured the moment her lips touched the metal.

Despite this not being the first time she's been allowed privy to this little show it still amazed her what she could be done with that second rate instrument. It made her wonder what she could do if she used a string in its place.

Genjutsu was a funny thing but then again, so was being reincarnated into the world where such feats were possible.

She would rather not go into the whole explanation on how she figured everything out - it involved tears, screaming, and soiled diapers much to her dismay - but let it be said that when lulled to sleep by a soft rhythm of a flute and then being rudely awakened by a miniature fire breathing dragon in one's face was not the way to go.

_Ever._

She actually had yet to forgive the woman - especially for picking a wind instrument over something as grand and complex as a string - but after spending more than a year in one person's presence they tended to grow on them.

Eerily similar to mold in a hot place.

Now if only she could manage to pick up on playing that monstrosity as quickly as she did with getting used to old woman Kajuka then maybe, just maybe, she'd be getting somewhere.

* * *

***Looks at the other stories I have and the chapters for them I have either half written or in total chaos* Lol.**

**I like Tayuya so much so here you go.**

**Yeah, I'm trash but I'm a good writer I think so it balances out maybe?**

**I've decided to do a poll and the top three stories voted for will be updated that week. And then next week I'll do another poll but those stories that won the poll from before will be removed so you'll vote for the ones that weren't updated. Sound savvy?**

**That way I'm catering to my readers on what they want. The poll should be up right now I think. If not check tmr or in a few hours. It's on my profile. **


	2. Wind Chimes

Blowing steadily into the bone carved flute the now four-year-old Tayuya diligently played a tune with perfect pitch and resonance, her fingers moving deftly - with as much fluidity she could manage - to press over the air holes.

Eyes closed she listened to the light weight notes echo about the room until finally - thank god! - she came to the end.

Setting the flute down respectfully on the pillow sitting in front of her, Tayuya leveled her burnt gold eyes onto the old woman sitting across from her and took a breathe.

"I played the song with minimal errors." She said, fingers clenching into her yukata. "I didn't complain even _once_ about how inferior that wind monstrosity is, can I _finally_ be excused?"

Taking a few moments to stare her granddaughter in the eye, Kajuka offered a tiny nod.

"Well get on ya gaki, ya played well enough. _This_ time." She snarked, raising one pale pieyebrowrow and Tayuya bristled. "And maybe if ya put as much effort into ya flute as much as ya did yer _other_ little instrument then maybe ya would play better than _well enough_!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes because Kajuka-obaa-chan was a fickle woman - _and because her grandmother would make her play the song again if she showed such disrespect_ \- Tayuya instead barely managed to bow her head and offer a restrained 'of course Kajuka-obaa' before she burst to a stand and ran out the room.

Racing down the hall she could barely feel the floor beneath her bare feet because she was running so goddamn fast and with a grin, she skidded to a stop before she could crash into the wooden entrance to her sleeping quarters.

Throwing open the door she peered across the room and her gaze locked onto the beautiful lute laying on the bed. Issuing a squeal - because what a dashing string instrument it was! - Tayuya practically flung herself across the room and positioned her new baby in her lap.

Now, this was a slightly different kind from her guitars, violins, cellos but once she got accustomed to holding it and the way it was put together, she merely transferred her memory of the music notes over to this and pretty soon she was playing.

She wasn't a musical prodigy for nothing after all.

Giving it a strum she let her fingers move in the most natural way possible as a song weaved itself into existence.

Ah! _This_ was the way everything should be, with notes that could easily pitch high into the air or drag low across the floor! Now Tayuya wasn't as deaf as to say that wind instruments sounded _absolutely_ terrible but she would _never_ be able to honestly admit that they were better than her babies, the strings.

Now she only had to be able to cast illusions with both instruments and then she was set for life.

It was good to be her.

Humming to herself as she drove straight into another song, she startled as the sound of banging interrupted her playing.

"Turn that racket off!" Kajuka-obaa crowed and Tayuya glowered at the crotchety old woman standing in the doorway. "Some of us are trying to enjoy real music - like the kind played by the flute!"

And after a moment her grandmother burst into cackles and strode down the halls, leaving Tayuya with a twitching brow and gritted teeth.

"One day we're gonna have an illusion off and I'm gonna beat you with my superior strings!" She taunted as she leapt off the bed. "You can bet your old wrinkly ass I'll win too!"

"Oh be quiet you boney little shit!" She retorted from down the corridor. "You can barely cast using our family's instruments let alone that thing you like to play!"

"Bite the dust you old hag!"

"You wish you talentless peewee hack!"

She took it back, being her sucked ass.

* * *

**Oh my god, I last updated this story in 2015 February. ****I'm sorry I left this for so long and I'm sorry this is so short but I'm bringing it back so bare with me.**

**Also thank yall for sticking with me for so long!**

* * *

**Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

**I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

**I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

**So please help me out with a follow on my Instagram: ****slimjimsandarizonas**** pls and thank you!~**


End file.
